Not So Secret Tunnel
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: AU Xover - ATLA, Harry Potter, and Death Note. CRACK FIC! What happens in an Alternate Universe, where everyone's grown up and has kids of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

**NOTE: ** Again, based on a roleplay I was in forever ago. Takes place several years after the end of A:TLA and also takes place in an alternate universe where the war in the Wizarding World in Harry Potter ended, and certain events in Death Note didn't happen. Oh, and they all made friends through the internet and MAGIC. 

Pairings: Light Yagami/Ginny Weasley ; Zuko/Mai ; Zuko/Sokka. Mai/TenTen (from Naruto)

Sprog: Light/Ginny – Aiden, Netami ; Zuko/Mai – Tai and Ursa

This also goes with a fic I posted a while ago called "Keep Holding On" involving Zuko and Ginny's relationship. It is also related to my Light/Zuko story. I'd recommend looking at my fic listing and skimming/reading those two before this one. Think of this series as a sequel.

----

Ursa and Tai: Age Three

Aiden: Age Two

Netami: Age Zero

~*~

If there was one thing Light and Zuko hated most, it was having to spend any actual amount of time within a few feet of one another. Few things had changed since they had first met several years ago. The urge to kill had subsided in both of them, but the lingering disdain remained. Everyone and anyone who knew them knew that.

Which was why, it came to such a surprise when Ginny and Mai, the respective women in their lives, decided to go out together for a "Girls' Night Out" and leave the two men with their children. Alone. With two three-year-olds and a two-year old. Ginny had recently announced that she was pregnant with her second child, but had only just begun to show. Light argued with her for a good hour before he could see that for once she was not going to give in. Zuko, however, did not care. He felt he was the better man for being agreeable and for having more experience due to being the one to have fatherhood thrust upon him first. In actuality, they were both idiots.

First mistake, letting the kids have sugared cereal and donuts for supper.

Second mistake, forgetting that one of them was the child of a Firebender.

Third mistake, neither of them thinking to set up a playpen to rein them in.

For a good two hours, Light and Zuko chased their children all over the apartment. They hardly had time for arguing, what with a hyperactive three-year-old girl shooting small bursts of fire at them as she attempted to climb the curtains. For the first time in years, they set aside their petty differences to work together to take care of their offspring without there being property damage. A few hours, and three bottles of warm milk later, there were three small children curled up on a pile of blankets and pillows on the living room floor, and Light and Zuko sitting on the couch, exhausted.

Nothing was more awkward for either of them than sharing the same couch.

"Finally, they're asleep," Zuko sighed in relief, rubbing his temples.

"I can't believe you forgot your own child is a little fire monster like you are."

"Hey," Zuko glowered. "I didn't start showing until I was at least five. She's gifted. Let her be."

"Aiden might be magical," Light confessed after a minute of awkward silence. "Strange things happen around him at random."

"So then don't be one to be hating against those with special talents," Zuko smirked.

"It's still not as destructive as your little firefly."

"My little 'firefly' could singe you to ash."

"Is this a 'my dog can beat up your dog' argument?" Light arched a brow.

Zuko's smirked turned into a cocky grin. "More like a 'my dog could beat up you' argument."

"Tasteful. Real classy."

"Damn straight."

Light rolled his eyes then glanced for a second at the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

"…Got any Finlandia?"

"Even if we did there'd be no way I'd give you any. Hell no," Light frowned and shook his head.

"But I'm such a fun drunk."

"I'd rather not have you in a drunken stupor trying to undress me, thanks."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Zuko looked at him in mild disbelief. "Sick pervert. You're still not my type."

"Do you really want me to elaborate?" Light flashed a smirk of his own.

"Sick."

"So says the one wearing the tight jeans like he has something worth showing off. Now that's vile."

"Are you implying that you were checking me out?" Zuko scooted quickly farther down the couch, glaring at him.

"No, I'm implying your taste is wrong on so many levels and just looking at you makes me want to vomit."

"Thanks," Zuko replied, voice laced with sarcasm. "You're a beautiful unique flower yourself."

"Thank you." Light countered sarcasm with even more sarcasm.

"So….about that drink….Scotch?"

"That's a bit more acceptable," Light got up and quickly returned with two glasses filled with ice and a bottle. He handed a glass to Zuko and filled it before filling his own.

"To the women not kicking our asses when they get back," Zuko inclined his glass in salute, smirking.

"Cheers," Light smirked back at him and took a sip.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

Chapter 2

-----

Ursa and Tai: Age five

Aiden: Age four

Netami: Age two

~*~

One of Ursa and Tai's earliest memories was the day of their father's coronation. The same day, after over five years of engagement, he got married.

It was that day they realized that all along, he and Sokka were more than "just good friends".

At first, when they heard of the wedding, they instantly thought Zuko and Mai were going to get back together. To form the kind of family they felt was normal.

To see their father standing before a good portion of their country, hand in hand with another man, came as a shock.

One of Mai's biggest regrets was that she didn't tell them sooner. They thought TenTen was their aunt, Mai's sister. They thought them kissing and cuddling was normal. So when Mai sat them down and told them they were actually a couple, all the pieces fell into place.

Both of their parents were gay.

Of course, being only five years old, they didn't quite understand exactly what this meant. But it did help them grow into well-rounded people. After all, how can you be ignorant when one of society's taboos stares you in the face every day? So, after the initial shock, it became the norm.

Yes, their mother and TenTen cuddling on the couch, and their father and Sokka making out on the table in the war chamber was normal.

It was about as normal as Zuko tripping over his own feet as he stepped up to accept the crown.

And as normal as Ginny bursting into laughter at the sight of it, causing several heads to turn and glare in her direction.

A few days later there was a smaller party held at Ginny's flat in London. Just a small celebration for all of their friends. Ursa, Tai, Aiden, and Netami were all placed together in a small playpen, while the older kids and the adults conversed and actually had fun. One thing they would always remember was the fact Orochimaru and his husband, Gai, actually would come over to play with them. Tai really liked his "Uncle Maru". He had softened in his old age, and has formed a general fondness for children. It was a fact a lot of people made fun of but he brushed off. Power and perfection had become overrated.

But that's not to say the old man didn't have his bite.

It was Orochimaru who stopped the flat from being torn to shreds when Mai was chasing Zuko, throwing knives and kunai at him, all because he grabbed her butt while she wasn't paying attention.

And it was Orochimaru who saved Zuko from certain death when he jokingly snatched a very important notebook to Light.

And it was Orochimaru who climbed to the roof of the building to find the kids, who had escaped and climbed up the ladder outside the window.

Aiden was about to push Tai off the roof too.

It was because of Orochimaru that Tai wanted to become a ninja.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

Chapter Three

----

Ursa and Tai: Age eight

Aiden: Age seven

Netami: Age five

~*~

It wasn't until her second child that the weight of responsibility finally hit Ginny in the face. With having two children, she couldn't afford to waste her time anymore. With Light at work all the time, she took it upon herself to be there for her children. She told her agents she was taking time off and decided to be a stay-at-home parent. It was also then she knew she'd have to devote herself.

As a symbol of her new self, she decided to cut her hair. In a way to make her look "mature".

When Zuko first saw it, he had mistaken her for a thirty-year-old woman.

"Very funny," Ginny sighed. "Really, you're a riot."

"It's not you," he frowned. "You look so…so…"

"So…what?"

"Nevermind," Zuko shook his head, and then looked at her thoughtfully.

Ginny blinked. "What is it?"

"You cut your hair to prove you changed. I think I'll do the same."

"Zuko, your hair is already ridiculously short. And you'd look terrible with it shaved."

"I'm letting it grow out," he smirked. "It's tradition anyway."

"You're such a dork," she teased and then ruffled his hair.

"Yet you've been friends with me all these years."

She thought for a moment and then smiled. "You take yourself too seriously; I can't help but like you."

"Thanks, babe."

"Welcome," She grinned that mischievous, knowing grin of hers then kissed his cheek.

~*~

"Where are you going?"

TenTen stopped in her tracks and then pivoted to look back at Mai. "I'm going to go pack."

"….Another mission?" Mai's face fell.

"Yeah…Lee, Neji, and I…."

"Have fun with that."

"Hm…" TenTen thought for a minute. "You can come too. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"But…the twins…"

"Leave them with him," TenTen didn't bother with his name. "It's been a few months. It's not like they're at war still or anything."

"If…If that's what you want," Mai smiled, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Honey," TenTen grinned, then tilted Mai's chin up with her finger so she could look her in the eyes. "There's nothing I want more than having you beside me."

Mai beamed then leaned in to give her a kiss.

~*~

Aiden had never heard so much yelling in his short life.

Meanwhile, Netami sat perfectly content on the floor under a bright lamp, "Moby Dick" open across her lap. She had picked up reading quickly and had already gone through the picture-books. Now she was starting to raid her father's collection.

From his seat outside their bedroom door, Aiden could hear his parents shouting. The phrases he could pick up was "He's just a boy!", and "You shouldn't have left the Note out where he could get to it!", as well as "Well, if you had bothered to watch him instead of checking your email he wouldn't have gotten to it!". He had no idea what this "Note" was, but it sure sounded important to his father. All he did was pick it up off the desk to look at it. It was Light's favorite thing, why was it so bad for him to see it?

Minutes later the door opened, startling Aiden enough to cause him to scoot a few feet, and Light came storming out. He had a pillow in his hand and a blanket, which meant he was going to spend the night on the couch. Ginny stood in the doorway; arms folded, and gave her son a triumphant smirk. That'd teach her careless husband what for.

~*~

Ursa had been deemed a Firebending prodigy. She could do advanced moves that rivaled the greatest of soldiers. And she was only eight-years-old.

Needless to say, the day she learned how to use bending to unlock doors had made her exceptionally thrilled.

Ever since she was small, she had always wanted to see what her father kept in his study. The door had a fancy lock, only skilled benders could undo it. It had been set up for him by the Fire Sages. Surely such an important, secret place would hide something interesting.

Tai was nervous about the whole escapade. Orochimaru had taught him to never use his ninja abilities to do bad, despite him being a master of stealth. So the fact his sister was encouraging him to invade his father's, his powerful, Fire Lord father's, personal area made him feel uneasy.

When Ursa managed to undo the lock, she giggled in triumph and grabbed her brother by the hand to drag him inside. It was a small room, lined with bookshelves, stacks of crates, with an old desk in the center. On top of the desk, with a pile of dust, was an old laptop computer. This interested both of them, for they didn't know their father had one of those until he signed the notice to allow all citizens to acquire one once more. Tai found an outlet and plugged it in.

They could already tell by the appearance of it that it was old. The case was covered in stickers, "Zuko x Sokka forever" etched into the back of it. The screen was blurred by fingerprints and the keys were slightly melted in places. Once it booted, they both chuckled as they saw how messy the desktop was. The background picture was of a topless Jennifer Love-Hewitt. Obviously Zuko wasn't always the organized leader he now was.

The first place Ursa went to was his documents. The folder was filled with message logs, saved emails, journal entries, all kinds of things. What caught her eye was the folder marked "Pictures".

She clicked and all over the screen were photographs of their father, not a day over eighteen, and all the people he hung out with. Pictures of him and Mai, Orochimaru and Gai, the Avatar and Katara, everyone. She was just about to move on when she stopped and gasped.

"What is it, sis?" Tai blinked.

"Tai….look."

It was their father, and their "aunt" Ginny…together. Not in the "friends" together…but…

"I don't get it," Tai shrugged.

"I think our family just got even more messed up."

They heard footsteps approaching so they quickly powered down and dashed out of the room. With what they found Ursa decided to be upfront and talk to their father about it. It would be a lot easier than for him to find out what they had done himself. She pulled aside one of the guards and requested an audience with him. It was the end of the day, there would be no excuse for why he couldn't see them.

The door opened and they walked in together, keeping face. When they reached the throne they got to their knees and bowed. Despite him being their father and it was still a customary sign of respect. Zuko nodded, which meant they were allowed to sit up and speak.

"It was all her idea!" Tai blurted out.

"…Excuse me?" Zuko raised a brow, his lip curled in amusement.

"Ignore him," Ursa shook her head. "Actually, we've come with a question for you."

"Go on."

"Were you ever in a relationship with aunt Ginny?"

If Zuko had been sipping a drink, it would have sputtered out of his mouth. "…Come again?"

"You. And aunt Ginny."

"I do believe that is none of your business, my dear," Zuko sighed, hoping that would end the topic.

"You know, dad, that's not really fair."

"Ursa…" Tai warned under his breath.

"What isn't?"

Ursa got to her feet, her fists clenched at her sides as she eyed her father defiantly. "You're always keeping things from us. All these secrets. You won't tell us why you left mother, you won't tell us about this, and you've never told us how you got your stupid scar! As if all that information would kill us or something! No wonder mom hates you! I'd be mad too if I had to deal with this all the time."

"You're treading on thin ice, princess," Zuko told her, his tone flat and serious.

"What are you going to do? Challenge me to an Agni Kai? I'm only eight!"

Zuko's scared eye widened for a moment when he remembered when his father had challenged him. He was barely older than she was.

"Tai. Ursa," he snapped, getting to his feet. "Go to your rooms. Get out of my sight right now…if you know what's good for you." He looked away.

Ursa marched out, feeling triumphant, with a slumping Tai in tow. Something about the way his father looked at her then, made him wonder, and even fear him a little. He was worried that one day, Ursa would go too far…and then….

"She has a point."

"Like you'd know anything."

Sokka came around from behind a pillar and wrapped an arm loosely around Zuko's waist, smirking. "I know a few things."

"They went through my things."

"I may not know much about kids, but I was one once. They were just curious."

"They don't need to know…about that. I was a failure. They're supposed to respect me."

"You're a different person now. It's who you are now they respect, and nothing you did before will change it."

"You don't understand…."

"Look," Sokka turned Zuko around so he could look at him. "I've known you for a long time. You were the most whiny, pathetic, pain in the ass. But I grew to love you…because I knew what was inside all that."

"You're just being nice to make me feel better."

Sokka sighed. "You're going to have to tell them about it all eventually….Or I will."

"….Fine."

"Come on," Sokka grinned. "I leave tomorrow and I want to get one last good night in before I go."

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a few," Zuko waved him off, smiling for a moment. He then turned to a group of servants. "You."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go to my study. Burn it all. Save only the computer…and bring it to me."

"But my lord…All those documents are important to you…."

"It's not safe anymore. Destroy it all. Only thing I want is that laptop."

"As you wish."

~*~


	4. Foreshadowing

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

Chapter: Quick Burst Of Foreshadowing!

----

Tai: Age seventeen

Aiden: Age sixteen

~*~

"I'm glad my mom was cool and let me stay over. Dad's port key is annoying and I'm too tired to deal with it."

"Yeah me too," Aiden nodded as he settled into his bed, glancing at Tai who set up a sleeping bag on the floor. "We haven't done this in a long time."

"Well, it's because our dads are bitch-ass paranoid," Tai replied, rolling his eyes. He tucked a rogue strand of shiny dark hair behind his ear. "Remember when we came out to them? I'm surprised my dad didn't give me a scar to match his own."

"I'm glad he didn't. You're too pretty to get all fucked up," Aiden smirked.

"Hey, Light wasn't exactly thrilled either…Speaking of thrilling him, does he know you smoke?"

"Not yet," Aiden sighed, taking this as a reminder to stuff a pack of Marlboros back under his mattress. "I'd rather not have him know for a long time. At least until I graduate and am out on my own."

"We still getting a place together?" Tai smiled.

"Hell yeah, can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

A blush tinted Tai's cheeks as his bright gold eyes flickered with emotion. "Hm…Sounds like a plan….Night then." He rolled over onto his side, facing away from him.

"Night dweeb," Aiden chuckled and picked up the wand he was using for light. "Nox." The room was plunged into darkness.

Even with the sleeping bag, the floor was hard and cold. Tai tossed and turned several times, trying to get comfortable. In the silence of the flat he could hear every little sound. The city noise from outside, the creaking from the apartment above, Aiden's breathing. Shivering, he bundled himself, trying to get warm. At times like this, he wished he had inherited his father's bending along with his sister. Nope. No way could he fall asleep like this.

"Ai'?" Tai whispered. "You awake?"

"Mm…Yeah…" Aiden rolled back over so he could look at him. "Why?"

"Um…Think I could come in bed with you? It's really cold over here."

There was a pause and then Aiden chuckled softly. "Yeah…sure."

Quickly, as to avoid being exposed to cold night air, Tai staggered across the floor and climbed into bed beside Aiden. He slipped under the blanket and snuggled down until he was comfortable. Aiden sighed and scooted over slightly to allow him more room and nuzzled against his pillow. At the close contact, both of the teens' hearts started beating faster. Tai could hear his heart thumping in his ears as he felt Aiden's warmth against him. Without even realizing it, he started breathing a little faster, his breath huffing against the back of the other boy's neck. Aiden shivered, and rolled over to face him, his eyes flickering red in the streetlight through the window for a moment.

"….Tai?"

"Yeah…?"

"Mm….Nevermind…" Aiden rolled back over.

It was like this every time. Whenever Tai got close to Aiden, he just couldn't seem to handle himself. Every touch sent electrical sparks throughout his body. Some of which tended to settle heatedly in his groin. He just couldn't seem to resist him. Especially now, when their bodies were almost touching. Not even thinking about it, Tai rolled over so his arm draped over Aiden's waist. When he settled into bed, his shirt had ridden up, so Tai's hand met warm bare skin. That alone sent even more sparks through him.

"You feel nice…" Tai murmured against his neck, kissing lightly.

"Mm?" A warm blush spread across Aiden's face.

"Aiden….I…I…"

When Aiden turned his head to look at him, Tai immediately leaned in to press their lips together. The kiss started out gentle, and clumsy, each taking their time to get the feel for it. When he felt confident enough, Tai slipped his tongue out to run it against Aiden's lips. Aiden parted for him automatically, meeting his tongue with his own. Slowly, and gradually, the kiss became firmer, and hotter. Murmuring into each other's mouths, they kissed heatedly, tasting each other, and loving every bit of it. Aiden let out a small whimper when Tai bit down gently on his bottom lip and sucked on it. As they kissed their hands roamed, Tai's gripping on the back of Aiden's neck while Aiden's was latched onto his shoulder, nails digging in. Both of them getting harder and more aroused by the minute.

After a while they finally parted, panting, breath fanning against each other's lips. Aiden's face was flushed red from arousal, Tai chewing his lip. Slowly, as though not to startle him, Tai let his hand drift down to the waistband of the other teen's boxer shorts. Aiden let out a sharp gasp, his pelvis twitching. Tai could feel the edge of a bulge against his knuckles and he groaned. He scooted a little closer to the other teen so he could feel his arousal pressed against his backside, and know just how much they both desired each other. Tai dropped warm kisses along Aiden's neck and bit down gently, his hand slipping past the waistband to touch him directly.

"Tai!" Aiden gasped and shuddered. "I don't think…You don't have to…"

"Shhh…." Tai murmured, continuing to kiss and nibble. "It's okay. I want to."

Aiden whimpered and writhed as Tai's hand wrapped around his member, his thumb rubbing across the tip. Precum had already begun to bead there while they were in the midst of making out, and he spread it across, just knowing he had caused such a thing arousing him even more. Tai bit down on his shoulder as he worked his hand up and down, squeezing every so often. Aiden was never totally quiet, every inch of him on fire, causing him to murmur, gasp, and groan. Tai nudged the other teen enough so he rolled over in a way that would allow him to be straddled. His other hand dipped down to work Aiden's boxers down enough so he could cup his balls. It was so warm, and the way he looked, flushed, panted, and needy, he looked beautiful. When he felt the familiar tightening, he knew Aiden was close and leaned in to nip at his ear.

"Mm…Ai' you're so close…" Tai whispered. "So good….I want you to come. You're so sexy…." His teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

"Tai…" Aiden whimpered, his breath coming in heavy gasps.

Tai stroked faster, massaging his balls simultaneously, lick and biting along his neck with heated fury. Aiden came in quick short bursts. It was so warm. So wet. Tai continued to stroke him slowly, letting him ride it out as he convulsed a few times and then settled, panting heavily. When he was relaxed, Tai pulled his hand out and brought his fingers to his lips. He made sure Aiden was watching as he licked them clean, enjoying the familiar bitter taste.

"You're so good…" Tai whispered as he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Mm…Tai…." Aiden murmured. "You…."

Just as Aiden reached down to cup Tai's groin, intending on returning the favor, the door burst open. Apparently they were a little louder than they thought.

"Is everything all righ- Oh sweet Jesus!" Light barked, slamming his fist against the wall. "What is going on here?"

All they could muster up was "…Shit."

~*~


	5. Chapter 4

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

Chapter Four

WITH SPECIAL GUEST, OROCHIMARU! YAY!

----

Ursa and Tai: Age eleven

Aiden: Age ten

Netami: Age eight

~*~

"You're still not aiming right."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked as Orochimaru picked up the kunai he just tossed and brought it back over to him.

"It's more than just throwing it and seeing where it winds up. There's actually some math involved. You need to get the right angle, line it up with your target, and make sure you throw with enough force to get the speed you need to hit the mark," the older man explained, then showed his example by throwing the same kunai, hitting the bull's-eye dead on while Tai's had flown several inches above the target board.

"Like this?" Tai pulled a knife from his back pocket and launched it. While it didn't miss the target, it didn't hit where he wanted it to either.

"Close," Orochimaru shook his head. "You're still not angling your arm right. It's more about the shoulder and upper arm than just the wrist."

"Why can't I do it? We've been at this for days! Instead of hitting it I just keep screwing up! Just like I always do!" Tai groaned and slumped to the floor.

Orochimaru had to fight back the urge to chuckle. He got down on one knee and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "It takes a while to master, but you'll get it. Just keep practicing."

"Easy for you to say, you're a master," Tai grumbled. "My sister's good at everything she does. Bending, swordfighting, everything. She's a prodigy and everyone adores her. She's popular at school; everyone always wants to play with her. Even my parents love her more."

"I don't think that's true."

"How'd you know?"

"It may seem that way because she likes the attention. I've known her just as long as you have. She feeds off it. Whether good or bad, she doesn't care. That's why it looks like she's loved more, because that's just how she wants it to appear. I honestly don't think your parents play favorites. She's just a handful so they have to do more for her. You're the better one for being quiet and staying out of trouble, and I mean that." Orochimaru told him.

"Thanks," Tai managed a small smile.

~*~

Netami had always been bright for her age.

Ever since she first learned to read she had devoured book after book. While other children playing at the park she wanted nothing more than to feed her mind with knowledge. It wasn't long before every book she could reach had been read at least twice, and she could do advanced Algebra in her head. She was already taking high school classes, because her level was just too easy. It never failed to annoy Aiden with how much of a know-it-all she was.

"I wouldn't put that in your coffee if I were you."

"Why?" Aiden asked, as he tore open a packet of Equal.

"When that stuff hits hot water, it turns into formaldehyde. It's meant for cold drinks."

"Look, I'm the big brother. I'd know if something was bad for me or not."

"You're going to poison yourself there, kiddo," Light said as he came into the kitchen, adjusting a button on his shirt. He opened a high cupboard and brought down a box of sugar. "I think that's what you're looking for."

"I tried to warn him, but he just doesn't listen to me."

"He's not exactly the brightest bulb…"

"Would you two stop it?" Aiden snapped, the affronted tone obvious in his voice. "Anyone could mistake that Equal crap for sugar. You don't have to get on my case about it."

"Dear, are you harassing my son?" Ginny asked with a smirk as she came in and gently tossed her cat off the table. "It's all right, Aiden. They only mess with you out of love."

"He was going to poison himself," Netami informed her.

"Well then, I'm glad you knew well enough to stop him," Ginny patted her head and browsed the cupboards for the biscuits to go with her tea.

"Freak," Aiden said flatly as he grabbed a Pop Tart out of the box and stalked to his room.

~*~

Zuko watched from his balcony as his children and their friends played about in the gardens. He smiled to himself, hardly noticing as someone came up behind him and a pair of arms around his waist.

"Guess whose back."

"Hey you," Zuko picked his head up and pressed a kiss to the underside of Sokka's jaw. "You've been gone a while."

"But I can't stay away for long, you might blow up the world while I'm not paying attention," Sokka chuckled and rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, grinning at him.

"Mai's coming by later to pick the twins up," Zuko informed him. "I just had them for the weekend. How long are you staying this time?"

"A couple of weeks, why?"

"Mai's taking time off from missions to be with them, I was thinking we could go away somewhere."

"You really think it's a good idea to up and take a vacation?"

"I've got a house on Ember Island. It's not like I wouldn't be able to get work done."

"You're just tired of being pestered by the nobles all the time."

"Well, they're annoying as fuck!"

"You wanted the job, sweetheart," Sokka dropped a kiss to the base of Zuko's neck. "You really think it was going to be all fun and games?"

"I'd rather-," something caught Zuko's eye. "…What's wrong with him?"

"Hm?"

"Tai's sitting all by himself, I should make sure he's not hurt or something."

"You go do that; I need to write a letter to Katara."

"See you in a bit."

Zuko stepped out into the courtyard and surveyed the area. Upon seeing her father, Ursa dashed over, all smiles.

"Dad," she whined. "Will you make Tai play with us? We need equal teams for a game."

"I'm not cartwheeling!" Tai snapped from his corner.

"You won't have to," Ursa turned her head to look at him. "Cartwheeling isn't a game, dum-dum."

"I don't care!"

"Come on Tai…." Aiden said quietly, tugging on his sleeve. "I came over here to play and we're not playing."

"I think it's an excellent idea to play with your sister. Go on, just for a little while."

"….Fine," Tai agreed after casting a quick glance at Aiden. "What's the game?"

Ursa stepped over to the old apple tree that had been there for as long as she could remember. She grabbed an apple and sat it on Aiden's head. "The goal is to knock the apple off the other person's head. Like this." She shot out a tiny flame which ignited upon hitting the apple.

Before Tai could run to his rescue he heard a loud "Hold it!"

Mai stalked out onto the grass and knocked the apple so hard it flew into the fountain. She turned to Ursa, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I…uh…"

"And you!" She stormed over to Zuko who was just hurriedly turning to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her sharp voice in his ear. "How could you be so fucking irresponsible? You of all people should know how dangerous what she did was!"

Nevermind the fact they had played the same game when they were children and wound up in a completely different situation.

"I…uh…"

"Don't answer that!" She cuffed him hard across the jaw. "Fucking idiot!"

"Aiden," Mai turned and smiled sweetly at him for a moment. "I'm calling your mother to come get you. Tai," she turned to face her son. "Go to your room to pack your things, we're going back to Konoha. As for you," she stormed over to Ursa. "Come on, young lady. It's time for a talk!" She grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her inside.

Zuko just stood there, shaking and looking like an idiot. "W-what'd I do? Whaaaaat?"

Idiot.

~*~


	6. Chapter 5

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

Chapter Five

----

Ursa and Tai: Age twelve

Aiden: Age eleven

Netami: Age nine

~*~

Having a genius for a child, it was very hard to keep anything a secret. Especially in a small flat, with certain things easily accessible.

Netami made it a point to break Aiden's brain every time their parents would mention Reno. Wondering aloud if they'd go off on any sexual endeavors together again. She viewed sex as the science it was. Nothing more than an act to procreate, which was why talking about it didn't faze her in the least. Aiden on the other hand, was very shaky around the subject. His sister suspected he might have a girlfriend or something similar, so she chose not to press into it. Making him squirm was a lot more fun anyway.

She had known about Kira for months before she mentioned it to her father. Of course, she was fond of the idea, so she didn't bother reporting it to the police, but he didn't know how long she had known. All he knew was that she did know and he worried something would have to be done about it.

"You're being irrational, love," Ginny insisted quietly as she set down a cup of coffee for him after they had closed the door to their bedroom. "Obviously it doesn't seem to bother her if she isn't up in arms about it."

"She could be making phone calls right now."

"You're being paranoid."

"You know what I have to do…" He started to say, but was cut off by a soft pair of lips.

"Stop it," she said flatly, looking him directly in the eye. "Nobody's turning you in, banging down our door. You've got nothing to worry about, sweetheart."

"I don't know," he sighed, pulling a pillow over his face. A feather fluttered out and into his mouth, causing him to cough.

"Angsting into a pillow won't help you," she smirked, pulling it away from his face so she could look at him again and smile. "You're pouting."

"Am not," Light replied, affronted…and pouting.

"Yes you are," she cooed and kissed him on the lips again.

"No," he pouted more without realizing it.

"Yes," Ginny teased, and again she kissed the pout.

He sighed. "…Maybe a little."

This sparked a typical married couple make out session which got interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" Ginny asked the door.

"No more siblings please!"

'Alright Aiden," Light chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Netami used up all the toothpaste!"

"There's a whole 'nother tube in the cupboard," Ginny informed him, smiling. "You can't miss it."

"Mum!" Netami yelled from the bathroom. "Aiden left the toilet seat up!"

"I'd better make sure she didn't get stuck," Ginny giggled as she slid out of bed.

"Wake me when they move out," Light groaned, but in an amused tone, and rolled over.

"Will do."

~*~

On the couch in her room in her parents' old house Mai sat in between Ty Lee and TenTen, soaking her feet in a basin of warm water. They'd spent a good week on a mission and she had been on her feet the entire time. Meanwhile, TenTen was working on painting the nails on her left hand a pretty shade of violet, and Ty Lee was reading names from a baby book.

"What do you think, Mai? I may go easy and call him Chan Junior."

"Can't believe you settled for that chump. Azula's sloppy seconds? Ew."

"He was such a gentleman at that ball two years ago, I couldn't help it. Azula scared the manbeast right out of him."

"Oh?" Mai snickered.

"Let's just say this," Ty Lee patted her bulging stomach. "Was all my idea."

"I'm glad you're finally happy," Mai smiled and nudged her friend.

"This is so nice," TenTen sighed. "The twins have been such a handful lately."

"My books on child raising say that they're usually at their worst around this age."

"That, along with their genetics," Mai groaned, lolling her head back. "They just won't stop arguing!"

"Tai wants one of Zuko's cars," TenTen informed her.

"Which one? The Corvette?"

"The Lexus convertible," she replied. "He wants to look fly when he goes to Tokyo."

"Kid's not old enough to drive in any country," Mai rolled her eyes. "Please tell me Zuko thought with his head for once and said no."

"I don't see Tai zipping by so I'm guessing he was told something along those lines."

"Thank heavens they're his problem for the next two weeks. I don't think I could take anymore…"

"Mai," Ty Lee crooned. "Calm down. Your aura's losing color again. That's totally bad for your parenting vibes."

"Put a sock in it."

~*~

"You're such a bitch Ursa!"

"Am not! You're just jealous because I'm more popular!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Well, you're a whore!"

"And you're mentally impaired!"

"Well, la deee da!"

"La deee doo deee da!"

"La dee doo deee doo deed a!"

"Hey!"

Both of them stopped arguing, halfway up the staircase, and turned to face their father as he approached them.

"Over fifty-thousand square feet this place is! And I can hear you on the other damn side of the building! What is going on here?"

"Sorry, dad…" Ursa said quietly.

"Ursa was going through my computer!"

"Was not! I needed to borrow your scanner!"

"I don't call my documents folder the place where you use the scanner!"

"I had to get to the program! Not my fault you're so unorganized!"

"You were in the saved emails folder!"

"Knock it off already! For fuck's sake! Can't you two be in the same room for five minutes without starting something?"

Both Tai and Ursa's faces paled. They knew their father never swore at them unless they were in trouble.

"Take your own advice dad. You still always fight with mom." Ursa said quietly.

"That's different."

"Not really."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yeah huh."

"Ursa! Shut up!" Tai smacked the back of her head.

"Can't believe I was arguing with a fucking child…" Zuko rubbed his temples.

"Sorry, dad…Um…We'll try to be quieter…" Tai said, biting his lip.

"Wouldn't want to cockblock you anymore," Ursa teased with a grin.

"For the love of-" Tai smacked the back of her head again. "Stop it!"

Zuko's face reddened and he glowered at her for a moment. "To your rooms. Both of you. And I don't want to hear another sound until tomorrow. You hear me? I'll have the servants check on you to make sure."

From the way their father looked, they could tell he meant business. He never really dressed "casual" unless he was planning on doing a certain something. The half up half down deal with his hair spoke volumes too. At least they could guarantee a good breakfast the next morning. He glared at him, and did the gesture with two fingers from his eyes to the two of them before storming off.

"Damn kids," he muttered under his breath as he heard the noise of them scurrying up the stairs.

~*~


	7. Chapter 6

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

Chapter Six

----

Ursa and Tai: Age thirteen

Aiden: Age twelve

Netami: Age ten

~*~

It's funny how a simple conversation could lead to so much more.

Tai lay back in the grass, his shaggy mess of dark hair covering his gold eyes and flawless pale face. It was a warm autumn day, only needing to wear a black tank and well-worn jeans. One could clearly see his well toned body; his arms alone were very muscular. Aiden lay beside him, light red hair tucked back neatly, bright red eyes peering up at the sky. Despite it being warm he still wore an old gray hoodie over his t-shirt and jeans. They were in a park in Tokyo, talking and looking up at the sky.

"You suck at skateboarding," Aiden commented with a smirk.

"We don't have that where I'm from," Tai replied, shrugging.

"I thought your dad was trying to up the technology."

"He is, but it takes a while. They only just started building cars."

"Speaking of cars, can you drive yet?"

"Aiden, I'm thirteen," Tai frowned.

Aiden laughed softly. "Yeah, well, aren't laws different where you're from?"

"Dad and Mom both say I can't learn to drive until I'm sixteen," Tai replied. "They think I'll get hurt or something."

"And I still can't Apparate," Aiden muttered. "I feel like a baby."

"Well….At least we're out together now, yeah?"

"Mm…" Aiden nodded, looking at him. "Yeah."

"Hey Ai'…"

"What?"

"At school…Did you ever…I don't know…like someone? Someone who was your friend?"

"You're supposed to like your friends, Tai."

"No, I mean as more than just a friend…"

"Well, I had a girlfriend…for a week…Does that count?"

"Did you love her or anything?"

"Nah," Aiden shook his head. "She was boring."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Well, there's someone I'm friends with…and I really really like them…."

"How long have you known them?"

"For forever just about."

Aiden tapped his chin in thought. "Do I know them?"

"…Um," Tai blushed for a moment. "Yeah…You do."

"…..Tai!"

Tai sat up in surprise. "What?"

"You dog!" Aiden laughed. "You like Netami! I should beat you up!"

"No you idiot!" Tai retorted. "I like you!"

Tai then immediately flushed red and looked away.

Aiden looked taken aback for a moment and then smirked. "Really now?"

"Y-yeah…."

"That's funny, Tai," Aiden chuckled. "Because I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Aiden leaned over so he could lightly ghost his fingertips across Tai's slightly exposed taut stomach. "I do."

"…Does this mean…We're like…a couple?"

"It could."

"….Do you want to be?"

"I might."

Tai groaned, though he was smiling. "You're no help."

"How are we going to tell our parents though…" Aiden looked worried.

"We'll think of something."

~*~

It was late at night, almost three in the morning. The palace was quiet and empty with the exception of the few guards required to watch the facility at night. Ursa had been unable to sleep, despite having lain in bed for hours. So she decided to go to the dining hall to find something to drink.

She was surprised to see her father sitting at the table, wearing his robe, hair in a loose ponytail over one shoulder, hovered over a mess of scrolls.

"…Daddy?" She asked quietly.

"You're up late," he replied, not even looking up.

"What? No scolding?" Ursa teased, pulling up a chair near him.

"I'm busy, go wake your brother."

"Dad…"

"Look, I've got business to attend to…" Zuko looked up for a moment.

"Why don't you just do it in the morning?"

"It's due in the morning."

"Well…That's what you get for procrastinating."

"I was busy with other things."

"Then don't take it out on me."

"Why are you even up anyway?"

"I was just…wondering something…"

Zuko looked concerned, so he decided he could put off the rest of the work for another few minutes. "What's wrong? I know that face."

"Do people ever really stay happily together in the end?"

"Have you been reading your mother's sappy romance novels?"

"Yeah…but that's not why I'm asking…"

"Why are you, then?"

"One of my friends…Her parents split up. It's weird, because they looked so happy whenever I saw them. I don't understand."

"Sometimes….People just lose interest in each other. Or something comes up," he sighed, not sure how to explain it. "I've made some mistakes myself. You're living proof of it…No offense…It might be better, for your friend, if they're doing what they are. It's why your mother and I decided not to get back together after you two were born. We didn't want you growing up in an awkward or hostile environment. Would you really want that?"

"No…." She decided, shaking her head. "I wouldn't. I'm happy with the way things are…I kind of like moving around. Changes of scenery are good. I'd get bored with the same old thing all the time."

"Do you understand better now?"

"I do," Ursa smiled. "Thanks."

"Here," he stood up. "I'll make us some tea and then it's back to bed with you, alright?"

"Okay."

~*~


	8. Chapter 7

Not So Secret Tunnel

By Kyatto

Chapter Seven

-----

Ursa and Tai: Age thirteen

Aiden: Age twelve

Netami: Age ten

~*~

"Dad's going to kill you!" Ursa sang as she leaned again the doorframe in Tai's room. "Really, he is."

"Shut up, Ursa!" Tai snapped from his seat on his bed. He had been on his laptop when she came in.

"Fine," she grinned, coming over to sit on the edge of his bed. "Don't listen to me. But I'm telling you, when you take him to introduce Aiden as your boyfriend, you're going to wish you were dead."

"Liar," Tai retorted. "Dad wouldn't care about something like that. He even said so himself he wants whatever is best for us."

"You seem to be forgetting your boyfriend is the son of someone Dad would rather see six feet under," Ursa's voice held a very sinister tone; she flipped her long straight shiny black hair back behind her head.

"His name's Aiden," he snapped, glaring at her.

"I know," she grinned. "Ah, Aiden. He certainly is cute. Such a shame he's gay. What I'd give to parade him around as my pet." She had pulled a nail file from her pocket and began making herself seem distracted by scraping away at her nails.

"Well, sister," Tai glowered. "For once you can't always get what you want can you?"

"What're you getting so defensive about?" She asked. "Afraid I'll steal your boyfriend?"

"It wouldn't be like you not to try," he snapped, scrambling for something to throw at her.

"Mm'hm," she giggled. "Yeah, you keep thinking that."

"Get out of here!" He pulled a book off the nightstand and threw it at her head.

"Okay, fine," Ursa got up, stretched, and strolled towards the door. "Don't blow a gasket. I'm only looking out for you, dum-dum."

"Just get out of here!"

~*~

"You know, you didn't really have to come with me…" Aiden said quietly. He and Light were walking down a busy Tokyo street. Ginny had encouraged him to take Aiden up on his offer to meet his new boyfriend. She would be joining them later, after she escorted Netami to her flute lesson.

"What?" Light looked down at him and smiled. "Afraid I'll embarrass you?"

"Not exactly…" Aiden cast a sideways glance, biting his lip. He had told his father he had a boyfriend, but he didn't tell him who his boyfriend was. He was apprehensive, afraid that Light wouldn't approve. Ginny knew already because he had told her, and she was happy for him. But she had always been the more easygoing, understanding parent.

"You just had to bring the royal procession with you," Tai muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"They insisted," Zuko replied, looking over his shoulder at the group of men, dressed to rival the President's secret service.

"People are staring…"

"Just pretend that they aren't there, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh, man…" Tai groaned. When he brought up the prospect of introducing his boyfriend, he forgot his father couldn't leave the country without being constantly tailed. Not to mention, Aiden thought it'd be a great idea for their dads to come to the discovery on their own without being told. Now he was starting to have second thoughts. "Dad, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Please tell me your boyfriend doesn't happen to be the kid you've been spending every summer and holiday with for the last couple of years…."

"Uh…surprise?"

"Aiden, why didn't you tell me you were having Tai meet your little…whatever…. too? I would've been okay with it." Light frowned when he recognized Tai, who was being followed by a bunch of people he figured were his guards or something of the like.

"That's not exactly it…he's uh…."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"….Wait…Zuko…why're you…." Light twitched, at a loss as to what he should do. He'd had the pleasure of never having to see the man again since his coronation. So the fact he was here meant….

"Looks like the boys were closer than we thought," Zuko shoved Tai forward, as if offering him up as a sacrifice.

"Please tell me he's joking," Light looked down at Aiden, who looked ready to curl up into a ball.

"Well….We really like each other…"

"Excuse me for a minute," Zuko held up a hand and pulled Tai aside. "Of all the people… There are millions to choose form back home even. Why him? Why?"

Tai bit his lip and recoiled. As if he was expecting a beating.

"Don't think I'm okay with this either," Light told Aiden, his tone icy.

"You said you were okay with the whole liking boys thing…"

"I am," Light sighed. "But I thought you were talking about a boy at school. Or someone else. Did you never pay attention when your mother droned on about why I was never the one to drop you off over there? For good reason."

"Our relationship doesn't mean you have to get along…"

"I still don't like it."

"Here's an idea," Zuko said suddenly, pushing his sunglasses up to sit on top of his head. "Why don't we let the boys go off and do something, while we discuss this like mature adults? It isn't fair to take it out on them."

"Works for me," Light replied bitterly. "Aiden can call if he needs something."

"Come on," Aiden took Tai by the wrist and dragged him off. "There's an arcade not too far from here."

When left to their own devices, Light and Zuko stood at the street corner, looking extremely awkward. Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with his thumb before placing it to his lips. He took out another and offered it to Light.

"This isn't a very good example, you know," Light said with a brow raised, when he took it and let Zuko ignite it for him.

"They're long gone," Zuko replied, taking a drag.

"So…" Light said quietly, shifting a bit. "What do you think of this?"

"Honestly?" Zuko blinked. "I don't really care. Whatever he wants, I'm fine with it."

Light really wasn't sure what to say to that. "Despite the fact they both look exactly like us…"

"They're their own people. Maybe you should see your son as that instead of an embodiment of yourself?" Zuko arched a brow. "It's their choice."

"But they're only children," Light pointed out, sensing he was about to be mocked so he got on the defensive. "It could just be a phase."

"Why do you think I don't give a damn?" Zuko smirked. "Give them a couple of weeks. It's a kid thing. They'll move on. Childhood romances never last." Nevermind the fact that if it hadn't been for certain circumstances him and Mai would've been happily married, and they had known each other practically since birth.

"You're handling this better than I would've expected….."

Zuko grinned for a moment. "I've become a rock. Nothing can get to me."

"Until you opened your mouth I thought you were a flat-chested woman."

Zuko almost choked on his cigarette. "What?"

"You've completely lost your intimidation factor," Light let out a puff of smoke, smirking.

"I can kill you with a single bolt, shut up."

A moment of silence after Light was finished chuckling at him.

"Hey," Zuko inclined his head towards the hotel across the street. A large neon sign that took up an entire window read 'COCKTAIL LOUNGE'. "You think they really have a cocktail lounge?"

"No of course not," Light replied dryly, playing along. "Why would they?"

"Because if they did…." Zuko smirked, and you could practically hear the gears working in his head. "I would suggest we grab a couple of drinks. That is, unless you're still a fucking pansy."

"Well," Light smirked back at him. "If they did I'd prove that I'm most definitely not a fucking pansy and take you up on that offer."

The cocktail lounge was more like a better decorated pub. Both of them found a place at the bar and ordered a couple of beers. Each time one would finish they'd signal for another. Within minutes it became a competition to see who could drink more the fastest. Meanwhile, the collective ensemble of Zuko's guards hung around in the back, looking extremely nervous. They had never had to deal with a drunken Fire Lord before and were not looking forward to it.

"Leave the bottle," Zuko said finally, with a grin, determined not to be outdone.

"Same."

~*~

"You really think it was a good idea to leave them alone like that?" Tai asked as they were playing air hockey at the arcade. "They may wind up killing each other."

"If they're going to be a couple of jackasses then they can do that on their own," Aiden replied, smiling as he sunk one into Tai's goal. "I'd rather not deal with it."

"If I have to explain to my country why their ruler's intestines are wrapped around his outsides, I'm blaming you."

"Let's not think about that…." Aiden told him. "We're finally out….So we might as well make the best of it."

"You're right," Tai nodded, and slid along the edge of the table so he was on Aiden's side. When no one was looking he leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Aiden blinked, and then smiled.

"It's what couples do…You know? Just uh…Yeah….Random…."

Aiden brought his hand up to tilt Tai's head back towards him so he could give him a kiss in return. "I think I'm going to like this."

~*~

"There you are!" Ginny exclaimed when she burst into the lounge. "You weren't picking up your phone so I had to use a bloody tracking spell on you! Wait….What are you doing?"

"Hey you," Zuko said, attempting to sound smooth but was too out of it. He pulled Ginny in for a quick loose hug.

"Zuko dear, hey!" She was surprised to see him there, let alone with her husband. "What are you up to?"

"Oh…You know…" He motioned towards the bar where Light was downing the last of his glass.

"Oh gods…." Ginny groaned. "You two got smashed didn't you….I knew I should've come earlier!"

"Hey, we're fine…." Zuko stumbled a bit. Yeah, fine, sure.

"You didn't get too bad off too did you?" She cast a worried look at her husband.

"Guilty as charged," Light replied, looking sheepish.

"I can't believe you two sometimes!" She threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "Do you know where I found your children?"

"Where?" Zuko asked.

"They got kicked out of the arcade for making out in the broom closet!" Ginny pointed out the window where the two boys were standing, looking sorry for themselves. "I hope you're happy! I can't believe men can be so irresponsible sometimes…."

Zuko spat out the drink he had just picked up. "Huh? They were what?"

"Making out in the broom closet."

Now Light and Zuko were both spitting out drinks.

"Keep an eye on your son next time," Ginny flicked the side of Zuko's head. "As for you," she looked at Light. "We're going to have ourselves a nice talk about the level of responsibility one must have with teenagers."

The look Light gave Zuko practically screamed "It's all your fault I'm not getting any tonight and I really fucking hate you even more now".

As Ginny dragged Light and Aiden off, Zuko took his son by the hand and smirked. "Let this be a lesson to you. Never drink until you're married and the girl is ready to kick your ass."

"Don't make up anecdotes when you're smashed, dad."

~*~


	9. Chapter 8

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

Chapter Eight

----------

Ursa and Tai: Sixteen

Aiden: Fifteen

Netami: Thirteen

~*~

"What's that sound?" Ginny asked, cringing as a shrill squeal echoed throughout the chambers.

"That would be the Pop Tart," Aiden replied, wincing as well.

"The what?"

"Dad's new wife," Tai said quietly.

"…His new what now?"

"Once you get up there, it looks like you move on a lot faster."

"Why is she called the 'Pop Tart'?" Ginny gave both of the boys a Look.

"Because she gets all heated up and springs her sugary sweetness all over you. It's disgusting." Tai made a face.

"What made him decide to marry this creature?" Ginny frowned, deciding not to add 'without even mentioning it to me'.

"I don't know," Tai shrugged. "He went on like one date with the woman."

"…and then he married her?"

"Yeah."

Just then there was another high-pitched squeal and a tall buxom woman bounded towards them, light brown softy wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders in time to the bouncing of her chest. She caught sight of Tai and Aiden holding hands and frowned. When she saw Ginny her frown turned into a grimace.

"Can I help you?" Ginny glared.

Pointedly ignoring her, the woman turned to Tai. "What did I tell you about having your 'boyfriend' around? I told you I don't want him here anymore."

"Excuse me," Ginny tapped her shoulder, none-too-lightly either. "Mind telling me who you are?"

"Chidori," she replied curtly and then glared at Tai. "I'm not going to let you set a bad example for the baby." With that she stalked off, shouting "Zuzu-sweetie! Your son was mean to me again! Chi-chi needs a shopping spree to make her feel better!"

"Mom, my lunch almost just came back up," Aiden said, grimacing.

"That was the most horrid, disgusting thing I have ever seen," Ginny stared wide-eyed. "Are you sure he married…that?"

"I have a feeling it's only because he knocked her up," Tai shrugged. "Mom hates it when he tries to do the right thing."

"Marrying that creature is on the far end of the wrong spectrum," Ginny replied. "This is troubling. How is your mother handling it, dear?"

"I'll ask Ursa when she gets back from visiting her in Konoha."

~*~

"He did what now?" Mai snapped, stopping right in the middle of preparing supper.

"He married some girl he knocked up a couple of months ago," Ursa replied.

"What?"

"He got married."

"………….Why?"

"I don't know," Ursa shrugged. "It's funny. The lady is barely older than me."

"That idiot!" Several sharp dinner knives flung across the room and lodged into the wall.

"Mom!" Ursa had ducked out of the way. "Careful!"

"I'm going to castrate him to keep this from happened, and then I'm going to kill him…because he's an idiot."

"He loves you too, Mom."

Still frowning, Mai turned to hide the fact she was blushing like she was a thirteen-year-old girl again. She then turned back around with an even sharper look on her face. "Auntie TenTen has far more sense than he ever did."

"Sure Mom. Have fun wading in that river of yours."

"What river?"

"Denial."

~*~

"Light, this isn't funny!" Ginny leaned in to shove her husband.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Light hid his snickering behind his hand. "Did her chest really practically hit you in the face?"

"This isn't good! He's depressed."

"I don't care…Tell me more about the girl. Did she really sound like Misa with a California valley accent?"

"If you don't show some compassion, you're sleeping on the couch all week." She folded her arms.

"Good! I have work anyway."

"My life," Netami flipped a page in the book she was reading. "Is a sitcom."

"Tell me about it," Aiden sighed, hovering over his laptop as he chatted with Tai over the internet.

~*~


	10. Epilogue

**Not So Secret Tunnel**

_By Kyatto_

Epilogue

-----

In which Tai and Aiden are in their late teens and have decided what will become of their futures.

----

"Are you done with that yet?" Tai asked as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. It was a familiar place he had been many times before. It was clean, but not obnoxiously so. There were the right amount of cracks and chips in the paint and wallpaper, enough dishes in the sink, and the right amount of clutter piled around to make it feel warm and like home. Sometimes he couldn't say that about his own house, which was normally kept spotlessly clean and tended to look like a museum.

"Hey! 11,000 yen is nothing to sniff at," Aiden replied, his voice muffled by the fact half of his body was in the cupboard under the sink. He had placed a bet with Light that if he could fix the pipes and get the sink to work, something his father had failed to do, he'd get 11,000 yen to do as he pleased with. If he couldn't then he'd have to do the entire family's chores until he had to go back to school in the fall. "Hang on…I'm almost done…"

"I didn't know you were a plumber," Tai commented with a smirk. With his boyfriend unable to see what he was doing, he could check out his ass as much as he wanted without any repercussion. The fact Aiden liked to wear tight feminine jeans only enforced his case when it came to staring. "You're not doing this magically are you? That'd be cheating."

"No, dumbass," Aiden sighed. All he had to do was tighten a few bolts, and test the sink, and then he'd be done. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. You know that."

"Just teasing you," Tai said, then actually smiled mischievously when he noticed Aiden's shirt riding up in the back. He stalked over, light on his toes, his steps hardly making any sound, and he bent down to nip at the exposed skin.

"Shit!" Aiden squawked as he jumped and smacked his head on the top of the cupboard. He slid out to glare at the other boy. "Fuck, Tai! Why would you do that? You could've given me a concussion!"

"You like it," Tai said airily with a grin. "Besides…" He grabbed Aiden by the back of the head and French-kissed him. "I was getting bored just standing there."

"So you decide to scare the fuck out of me," Aiden mumbled, not even trying to hide the small blush on his face. "Thanks, emofag."

"You done yet?"

Aiden stood up, brushed himself off, and turned on the faucet. It worked just as it was supposed to. "Yup. It works. We can go now."

"Finally," Tai sighed, and then watched as Aiden took off the dirty t-shirt he had been wearing and replaced it with a blue-and-black short-sleeved button-down. He disappeared down the hall and returned with a navy tie he obviously had taken from his father's tie rack and slid it through the loops of his faded black jeans, and then tied it in a knot on his left hip. Tai smirked, always charmed by his boy's alternative sense of style. He then followed Aiden when he got the "Oh shit I forgot something" expression and dashed off to his room. Leave it to Aiden to not want to go out anywhere without loading up on chain necklaces and metal rings, and dousing himself in a cloud of Drakkar Noir. The only thing he didn't fuss over with his hair, which always had the "just woken up" look, and his classic black Converse high-tops.

"You are so undeniably gay," Tai told him, highly amused.

"I can't believe your mom let you out of the house looking like that," Aiden replied.

Tai glanced down at his faded slightly baggy black jeans that were torn at the ankles and had holes in the knees, his grungy black combat boots, and his tight black wife-beater. It's true that Mai would have commented on his indecent attire, but it wasn't like he could run around Tokyo in Fire Nation garb. It was bad enough his gold eyes made him stick out; he really didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. He'd tried to add to the "emo" look by adding the black arm wraps he wore while training, and he'd carefully gelled his hair to cover one eye. He did like the wife-beater, because it showed off his well-defined muscles and he liked the way Aiden would occasionally steal a glance and chew on his lip. 'It's not that bad."

"You look like some homeless punk who shops at an army surplus store," Aiden informed him as he slipped his wallet into his back pocket, grabbed his keys, and opened the door. "Not like the son of a royal family."

"When did you care about what I wear?" Tai frowned as they waited for the elevator.

"When I noticed that you have maybe three 'normal' outfits," Aiden replied. "Which is why we're going to the mall."

"You're going to maul me?" Tai raised a brow. "What?"

"No!" Aiden rolled his eyes. "The 'mall' is a big building with a lot of stores in it. It's a nice, safe, air-conditioned place to go shopping."

"Oh," Tai blinked. One of those had yet to be built in his world.

"I thought I took you to one," Aiden sounded thoughtful.

"No," Tai shook his head. "You took me to this place called 'Harajuku' and another called 'Shibuya' but that's it."

"Oh," Aiden nodded. The elevator landed in the lobby and they made their way out the door towards the train station. "Well, I think you'll like this."

~*~

To say the train was crowded would've been an understatement. It was packed . They managed to be the last ones to board the train before the pushers started shoving people in. Tai, who was used to the roomy steam-powered trains in the Fire Nation, found all this amusing. Aiden just acted like it was an everyday annoyance, like traffic on the highway.

"I can feel you breathing on me," Tai reported. The crowd forced them to press up against each other.

"Gee, I wonder why," Aiden rolled his eyes.

The train came to another stop, and even more people were shoved in. The two boys were shoved together to the point where just about every inch of them was touching. Aiden looked at Tai and blushed. Tai remained cool and reserved, letting his hand snake down so he could cup between the other boy's legs. At that moment Aiden's face turned bright red and he bit his lip. Tai tightened his grip ever so slightly and smirked.

"Tai…" Aiden murmured. "Please….Not here…Too many people…"

"Oh I don't want to do it here," Tai chuckled.

"Well….Not there either…" Aiden's face was the color of the apple he had snacked on earlier that day.

"Come on Ai'…." Tai nipped at his earlobe. "You've been teasing me all day…"

"Maybe later," Aiden decided, gasping as he felt sharp teeth dig into his skin.

"I'll hold you to it."

~*~

"So…." Tai commented as they walked through the automatic doors. "This is a….mall."

It was a typical urban mall, in the trendy part of downtown Tokyo. Five stories tall, with a small expensive sit-down restaurant on the roof. A set of four elevators were in the center, and several escalators and staircases connected the floors. Shops ranged from preppy clothes, to shoes, to electronics, to jewelry, to toys, and even porn. Being summer, and currently the break week for a lot of Tokyo's schools, it was full of people. Tai stepped towards the railing and looked up and down. The entrance was on the second floor, and he could look down and see the large fountain on the bottom. It was unlike any place he had ever been to before.

"Do you honestly not have one of these where you're from?" Aiden asked, running his fingers up Tai's back.

"No," Tai shook his head. "We only barely just started putting in real electricity."

"What do you do for fun there, anyway?" The other boy frowned. "You know, you never really do tell me about your world. Every time I go there we'd just hang around your room or harass your sister."

"I go outside a lot," Tai replied with a sigh. "And besides, there's not much to know."

"Look Tai," Aiden grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around so they faced each other. "We've been officially together for what, five years now? I don't want to spend the rest of my life hardly knowing you."

"What do you mean?" The older boy worried his lip. "You know me practically better than my own family."

"Sure, I know your likes and dislikes," Aiden shrugged. "But I don't know anything about your parents, short of when you rant about your dad, or what my folks say. Heck, at most times, even your sister is a mystery to me, and she's over at my place hanging with Netami practically all the time. You hardly tell me anything. Are you hiding something?"

Tai glanced away for a moment, his face contorted in a way to express he was deciding on something very serious. After a few seconds he looked back at Aiden and gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You mentioned on the way here there's a 'food court' somewhere, yeah? We can go get some food….and talk… Then go do your precious 'shopping'?"

Aiden sighed. When Tai changed topics it meant the subject was closed. "Alright. Come with me. It's downstairs."

Tai let Aiden lead the way, sliding a hand into his boy's back pocket as they walked. Aiden murmured softly at the feel of the warmth of his hand through the fabric of his jeans. A group of girls, all wearing various uniforms, giggled and blushed as the boys walked past. Some of the older girls tried to subtly roll up their skirts to show off their legs. Aiden glanced at them and snickered, shaking his head. Tai just looked genuinely amused, and winked at them. They all exploded in a fit of giggles and squeals. They'd grown used to this. It was popular culture in Tokyo for attractive "emo" type boys to pretend to be gay to get girls' attention. But unfortunately for those girls, and all the others who ogled them, they actually were genuinely gay.

They made their way to the food court and found a table for two. Tai looked around to get a view of what was around. There was a booth for fried foods, a couple of western chains, an ice cream booth, a pseudo-Chinese booth, several generic Japanese food booths, and a place that sold smoothies and sandwiches. Tai decided to grab a sandwich.

"Want anything?" He asked.

"A smoothie?"

"Coming right up…"

Tai returned a few minutes later with a turkey sandwich and a large strawberry-banana smoothie. Aiden noticed there was only one straw and blushed. "…Thanks."

"It's nothing…"

Before he could open his mouth to speak, a rather large straw parted Aiden's lips and was forced down his throat. "Drink the fucking smoothie," Tai instructed. "I paid ten dollars for this shit."

"It'd better be made with your semen then," Aiden grinned and took a sip.

Tai watched as Aiden sucked on the straw and the pale liquid that was the smoothie leaked out a little onto his lip. He was feeling a little hot. "Aiden…"

Aiden grinned then took another long sip. "But I doubt this tastes as good as it…"

"Aiden please…" Tai poked at his sandwich.

"I've been wanting to-"

Tai cut him off by leaning across the table to kiss him roughly on the mouth. He could taste the banana-berry-peach flavor on the other boy's lips. Aiden's face flushed red as he pulled back, his eyes darting about. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with them doing things like that in public, especially in the middle of a crowded food court. Not to say Tai was into PDA, it was just that sometimes he had difficulty controlling his urges…Like right then. If there was one thing that broke Tai's composure, it was when Aiden teased him.

"Can't even shut you up with a smoothie," Tai mused with a smirk as he sat back down. "What am I going to do with you?"

Aiden's face returned to its normal pale color and he flashed his usual Cheshire-cat-like grin (something, he'd overheard Tai's father say, he'd inherited from his mother). "I'm a good accessory to have on long boring trips." He took another sip of the smoothie. For overpriced mall-fare, it was actually pretty tasty.

"Who needs a book on tape or a 10-disc CD changer when they have you?" The older boy shook his head and took a bite out of his turkey-and-cheese sandwich.

'Tai…" Aiden started quietly. The usual constantly-amused-by-the-world glint in his eyes turned serious. He desperately wanted to finish that conversation. Before they explored the mall, and before they got back to the flat, where someone could overhear. "About before…"

Their relationship was what many would call difficult. Not only were they separated by worlds, but Aiden went away to boarding school most of the year, and was only around on holidays and during the summer. While Tai was by no means friendless, as he had plenty both in Otogakure and around his home, it was still lonely hardly ever seeing his boyfriend. All he had during the school year were letters, and whatever Aiden's family felt like relaying over to him. Sometimes when Ginny would come by to have tea with his mother, Tai would sit outside the door and eavesdrop, desperate for any possible news she could deliver. It made him feel so weak. But there was one thing Tai was sure of. He never doubted Aiden. He knew despite being far away at a prestigious wizarding school, that he wasn't being unfaithful to him. It was just that easy for him to tell.

Tai set his half-eaten sandwich down and frowned, "What about it?"

"Tai…" Aiden pushed aside the smoothie and sighed. "I love you. More than I could say. It's possible that I've loved you since the day we met."

"-Even before," Tai interrupted with a smile. They had been told that when Tai was a baby and Aiden was in the womb, Aiden would squirm around the most when Ginny was holding Tai.

"This is serious!" Aiden looked indignant. "I shouldn't have to feel like I don't know you. That you're hiding something. I know you trust me. But if you're keeping secrets…I don't know…"

"Dipshit," Tai chuckled. "I'm not cheating on you, if that's what you think."

"But…" Aiden worried his lip. "Then what are you doing? What are you hiding?"

"Aiden," Tai said, this time sounding deadly serious. "It's…complicated. Mostly family stuff. It wouldn't interest you anyway."

"Are you kidding?" said Aiden. "You're fucking royalty! Do you have any idea how much respect I get when I tell people I'm dating nobility? I think it's awesome, whatever you do."

"That's just it…." The sandwich drooped slightly, as if feeding off the mood. "You don't know what we do. It's very difficult, very complicated. I just…don't want you involved."

"It has to be pretty damn serious and important if you don't want to involve me, love," Aiden took a small sip of smoothie.

"It's just…" Tai sighed and rubbed his temples before smoothing his ruffled dark hair. "The Sages came to speak with me. Ursa made her decision about what she wants to do. She wants to be a diplomatic representative at the South Pole. So…"

"So?"

"Being the crown prince… I'm now officially next in line for the throne. Ursa pretty much revoked it." Tai said quietly.

Now Aiden looked worried. "What does that mean?"

"If anything happened to my father…All that falls on me. It's not decided by a vote." Tai glanced away. "And it's customary to take a wife, with that kind of position…"

"Wait," Brow furrowed, Aiden frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I know you," Tai shook his head. "You want to be an 'Auror' or whatever. You want to travel. You want adventure…"

"I'd give that up…" It was a low whisper.

A look of surprised fluttered across the older boy's features. "What?"

"I'd give that up," Aiden repeated, his tone louder and firmer. "I'd give all that up for you. Didn't I just tell you how much I love you? I mean all of that."

"I…I…" Tai bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

"What I don't understand…" Was Aiden starting to sound a little…angry? "Is why you didn't just ask me! Instead you hid it, like it was the worst thing ever. And even worse, you were afraid to tell me. You could've just asked! And you know what, I would've said 'yes' anyway!"

"Aiden…" Tai's cheeks burned.

Aiden looked very determined, like he knew there was no changing his mind. "If you can't travel the world with me, then I want to be with you, wherever you are. We've been apart for almost the last seven years. After I graduate, I don't want to be away from you for another minute."

"I love you…" Tai's eyes glistened; it was obvious he was fighting the urge to cry. "But I can't make you give up what you want. You've dreamed of doing that since you started school. I can't take it away from you."

"I'm quite certain I can find better uses for my magic in your world," Aiden replied flatly, with a smirk. "Gods know you lot need it."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore…" said Tai quietly, as he closed the plastic container that held his half-eaten sandwich. He stood up and pulled Aiden into a tight embrace. "Ai'…"

Aiden's cheeks pinked and he returned the embrace. A hug from Tai spoke ten times more, and ten times louder, than any kiss. He loved it so much when he knew he made him happy. And he couldn't stand the thought of having to return to school in less than a month. To go through another long year without him… The way his eyes seemed to glow when he looked at him, the smell of his herbal shampoo, the taste of his lips, the feel of his skin…. It was the few times like this that Aiden regretted going to Hogwarts.

"Let's go shopping," Tai pulled away and looked at him with a smirk. "And take your smoothie with you. That shit's expensive."

"Yes emofag," Aiden laughed and picked up the Styrofoam cup and sipped it happily.

~*~

When they went back to the shopping area Tai was finishing up the last of the smoothie. It never failed to arouse Aiden whenever they shared something like that. When Tai threw the empty cup away Aiden pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You taste fruity…"

Tai chuckled. "So do you."

"Ooh!" Aiden cooed and made a beeline for the window of a trendy boutique. "Look at that shirt!"

Tai read the name of the store. "Dolce and Gabbana…?"

Aiden ignored him. "Look at the color, and how it looks like the shoulders are partially cut out… I thought they only made those kinds of shirts for girls…"

"I take it you want to try it on?" Tai smirked. When they were a little younger Tai would always comment on how obviously gay Aiden was for coddling about clothing like a preppy girl.

"You know," Aiden nodded. "I think I will."

Aiden took Tai by the wrist and led him into the shop. It was relatively bare. Brightly lit, complete with stainless steel walls and marble flooring. With a couple of displays in the center, the two-register cashier along the back wall, and two average-sized racks of clothing on either side. A shoe, handbag, and accessory display was back by the fitting rooms. The two boys were greeted by a young woman who appeared to be from Europe. She was dressed in a glamorous cropped suit with oversized hoop earrings and a large diamond ring on her right hand. When she saw the boys enter the shop in their shabby clothing she gave them a look of disdain before approaching.

"Can I help you with anything, gentlemen?" She asked in heavily accented Japanese. It was clear from her tone she meant "hooligans".

Tai had no clue what she was saying so Aiden answered. "The shirt in your window display. With the shoulder cut-outs."

She pursed her lips. "Size?"

"Ninety-one," he replied promptly.

"You're not that big," Tai snickered as the woman walked off.

"You're used to shopping with us in London," Aiden explained. "Japanese sizes are very different from European. That's actually considered fairly small for men's sizes."

"Oh," Tai nodded. He'd never really had to do much shopping. His "normal" clothes were either gifts or his mother bought them. What he wore at his home was all hand-made just for him. Despite going out with the Yagami family before, shopping was still a fairly foreign concept to him. "Makes sense."

The woman came back with the shirt and carefully handed it to Aiden. "Will that be all? Shall I arrange for a fitting room?"

"Yes please."

They followed her to the fitting area. She grabbed a silver key and unlocked a room large enough to be a bedroom in the average Tokyo apartment. Upon opening the door she left them alone, making sure the security camera was on as she departed. Aiden stepped in first and Tai closed the door behind them. It didn't take Aiden long to take off his shirt and carefully put the new one on. It looked lovely on him. The bright shade of burgundy brought out the red flecks in his eyes. It clung to his lean frame, and despite having long tight sleeves, his shoulders were completely bare. The shine from the tight, almost spandex material, gave it an interesting texture.

"You look great," Tai complemented, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. "I like it."

"You really think so?" Aiden tilted his head slightly to look at him.

"Fuck yes," Tai growled, leaning in to bite at his neck.

Sometimes Aiden found it hard to believe that just a few years ago even just kissing was awkward and led to a lot of blushing. They had come a long way. Tai, who used to be pretty meek and unconfident, was now very aggressive –and in a way Aiden found unbelievably sexy. The boy who used to peck him on the cheek and blush for the day, was now caressing his chest and grinding against his backside. His teeth began making work of his neck, leaving a trail of small red marks. Aiden knew his boyfriend was probably still a little pent up from earlier that day, and him wearing a tight shirt that showed off every muscle and then some was not helping. He murmured softly and brought Tai's head up so he could kiss him. Aiden was about to lean in for another when he felt Tai's swift ninja hands making quick work of his jeans.

"Tai…" Aiden groaned, barely aware of the fact he was rocking back against him. "Not here…Please?"

"Ai'," Tai murmured, pressing his hips hard against his rear end. Aiden could feel the defined outline of his erection against him. "Come on. You've been acting like a cocktease all day. Especially in this fucking shirt…"

"Later," Aiden turned around and grinded against the other boy, showing him he was just as aroused. "We have all night."

"But-"

"Besides," Aiden sighed, nipping at Tai's neck. "There's probably a security camera or two."

"Alright," Tai let Aiden change back into his shirt and refasten his pants. "Hey, how much is that shirt anyway?"

"Expensive," Aiden replied immediately then looked at the tag. His face paled for a second. "Yep… 322,770 yen."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" Aiden sighed. "I'm leaving it here."

"Okay," Tai nodded. "You uh…You go on ahead. I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll meet you outside."

"Don't take too long," Aiden smirked before he walked out.

Several minutes later Tai met him outside with a small package in his hand. "Told you I wouldn't take long."

"Is that for me?" Aiden asked, surprised, already taking it from him.

Tai grinned sheepishly.

"Tai…" Aiden gasped. "Tai you didn't! Of all the ridiculous things…" It was the shirt.

"Those debit card things are universal. Seriously. That kind of money is what the janitor wipes his ass with in my world. No big deal." Tai replied with a dismissive wave.

"You know…" Aiden grinned and took him by the hand. "Now this means I'll have to get you something…Come on…"

Aiden led him down into a darker and dingier section of the mall. The shops were obviously cheaper, most of the stores either the tourist-attracting knick-knack places or discount clothing. He took him into a tacky costume jewelry shop and browsed around. Tai looked pretty uncomfortable. There was only a single clerk sitting at the register, chewing gum and reading a magazine. The racks were covered in cheap wooden beaded necklaces, plastic bracelets, and rings made of the kind of metal that leaves green marks on your skin. Tai shifted and leaned against a yellowing wall with chipped paint, watching as Aiden squealed over something and ran off to pay for it. He sighed and shook his head.

When they stepped out of the store, Aiden stopped. "Okay, Tai, close your eyes…"

"But I already saw you-"

"Just do it! Okay?"

"Fine…" Tai closed his eyes and held out his hand. Aiden smiled and pulled something out of the small plastic bag and handed it to him. He opened his eyes. It was a shark tooth necklace on a fake leather string. It was undeniably tacky, yet strangely sweet. "…Why this?"

"Because it's actually kind of cool…"Aiden replied, peering into his bright gold eyes. "And I always kinda thought you'd look cute wearing one of those. Like a sexy emo surfer."

Tai rolled his eyes and smirked, before tearing the tag off and putting the necklace on. The shark tooth landed right in the center between the collarbones. It actually did look weirdly attractive on him. Despite almost always being in denial about it, Tai had a regal way about him. Every move he made was swift and decisive, yet at the same time smooth and delicate. The way he stood there, perfectly poised, running his fingertips along the hard stony surface of the small fossil, he looked like Aiden had just given him a diamond. Sometimes Aiden felt Tai could wear nothing more than a bunch of plastic bags taped together and he'd still look like he belonged sitting on a throne.

"An emo surfer, huh?" Tai chuckled. "I guess it beats 'emofag'."

"Like I'd ever stop calling you that," Aiden grinned. "…Emofag."

"Dipshit," Tai sighed and leaned in to give Aiden a peck on the lips.

"Let's go back to the other side," Aiden told him. "There's a punk shop where we could probably find you some cool shirts."

"Okay," Tai nodded and slid an arm around Aiden's waist as they walked off.

~*~

They arrived back at Aiden's flat well after ten o'clock at night. Each of them carrying several small packages, and laughing as they walked through the door. They set them down by the coat hooks and scampered to the sofa where they fell in a heap. Aiden buried his head in Tai's neck and Tai wrapped his arms around him. Together they sat like that for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe. It has been a long day.

"There's a note on the fridge," Tai observed, pulling away slowly.

"Yeah?" Aiden got up and stepped over to see what it said. "…Oh. Dad's working late on the Kira case and Mom is spending the night with her friend, An. So I guess we're alone."

"What about Netami?"

Aiden cocked his head towards the hallway. "She's got music on. Probably reading or something. Or on her laptop, in one of those girly chatrooms. I don't think she'll care."

Tai got up and followed Aiden to his room and closed the door behind him. The room hadn't changed much over the years. There was still the full bed against the wall with the unmade sheets rumpled to one side, the same dingy beige treaded on carpet, the same off-white walls with chipped paint covered in posters of bands and famous Quidditch players. The worn oak dresser with a few of the drawers crooked and slightly open, with various articles of clothing and possessions pouring out of them stood to one side of the room. Shelved lined a wall filled with movies, schoolbooks, magazines, and knick knacks. On the nightstand next to the bed was the old brass alarm clock and the photograph of their beach trip together a couple of years ago. Ursa had taken it. They were lying together on the sand, Tai with an arm around Aiden's shoulders, grinning happily at each other. Dirty laundry littered the floor, the hamper practically empty. And to one corner sat Aiden's guitar case, unlatched and open enough to see a glimpse of his guitar- the case itself adorned with stickers and their names along with cheesy love notes carved into it. It really hadn't changed much at all.

"Tai…You're moping over something…" Aiden said quietly as Tai leaned back against the closed door. He brushed some of the hair out of his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tai shook his head, smirking. "Just thinking about how much I love your room."

"What? Because it doesn't look like a museum 24/7?" He laughed.

"Well, there's that," Tai smiled, grabbing Aiden's hips and pulling him in close. "And it's just so…you."

Aiden brought his hand up to stroke Tai's cheek with his thumb and leaned up to kiss him. Tai murmured softly and kissed him back, tugging him even closer until they were pressed flush up against each other. The kiss deepened as Tai flicked his tongue across Aiden's lips, and he willingly let him enter. Soft sounds coming from their throats and the rustling of clothing as they pulled at and groped each other were all that was heard. Aiden let out a gasp as Tai reached down to grab and rub between his legs. The pressure of his hand and the friction of rough fabric against such a sensitive area drove him crazy. He felt fuzzy as the other part of him started waking up and responded excitedly to his boyfriend's touch- the area soon growing firm and warm. Tai laughed quietly in amusement and tilted his head to bite the sensitive skin where Aiden's neck and shoulder met, and suckled on it until he left a nice red mark. He then left a trail of the marks along his neck and across his collarbone. Aiden moaned softly, arching his back and grinding against Tai's hand. His hands grabbed tightly onto Tai's shirt.

"You're so good, baby," Tai murmured in his ear, swirling his tongue around the small bar that went through the top outer fold. "So hot…"

"Hold on…" Aiden replied so quietly, it was almost a whispered. Tai let out a low frustrated growl as Aiden pulled away and stumbled across to the other side of the room. He fumbled with his IPod in its docking station and soon soft rock music flooded the room. A few seconds later he was back in Tai's arms. "Just in case…You know…Wouldn't want to hear…"

When Tai started fumbling with his belt and undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, Aiden dropped to his knees. He tugged his lover's pants down until they were halfway to his knees and sat up slightly so he could kiss and nibble along his inner thighs. Making a low noise that sounded almost like a contented purr, Aiden licked up along one thigh and then other, before biting at the juncture of his thigh. Purposely ignoring the rather hard protruding organ in front of him. Tai groaned and roughly ran his fingers through Aiden's hair, trying to not so subtly guide him to what was demanding the most attention. Finally Aiden wrapped a hand around it and pumped it a few times, a couple beads of precum leaking out. He flicked his tongue out to clean them off before lightly taking just the tip in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Mm…You're so big Tai," Aiden said, his tone laced with heated arousal. "And so hot…You taste so good…"

"Ngh-Ai'," Tai groaned, rocking his hips and roughly tugging at his hair. "Oh that's nice…That's so fucking nice…Feels so fucking great…"

Encouraged by those words, and the heated moans and rough bucking of his hips, Aiden's grip on his member tightened and he took it about halfway in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside before swirling it around the tip. All the while he squeezed the base of the shaft with his hand. After getting a little more comfortable with something of that size in this mouth he began bobbing his head, gently raking his teeth along the shaft. Tai groaned and rocked his hips, thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth. He was back right against the door, his face hidden in the crook of his arm. They hadn't done this often but it felt damn good every time. Aiden soon brought another hand up to cup and squeeze his balls as he sucked him harder. It wasn't long before Tai started to get close…

"Ai'-," Tai practically choked. "Aiden, baby, stop- please…"

Aiden sucked a few more times before stopping, pulling it out with a small 'pop'. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and climbed back up Tai's body to wrap his arms around his neck and give him a hot open-mouthed kiss. "…How come, love? You were almost there…"

"I don't want to finish that quickly, baby," Tai murmured, suckling on his earlobe. He only called him 'baby' when he was really turned on. "And I want to give you yours too…"

Aiden's face flushed as Tai ravaged his mouth again with heated kisses, backing him toward the bed until he tripped and fell on his back, with Tai above him straddling his hips. He ran his fingers through Tai's thick dark hair, the other sliding up under his shirt to rake his nails down his back. Tai pulled back briefly to quickly pull his shirt off, ball it up, and toss it aside before diving down to kiss him again. His skin was warm and beaded with sweat. Aiden trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulder and nipped at the tattoo that was on Tai's collarbone. He licked at the spot for a while until Tai kissed and bit down his body. He pushed up Aiden's shirt to lick, suck on, and bite his nipples, roughly scraping his nails down his chest and taut stomach. Aiden moaned and squirmed as Tai kissed down his stomach, undoing the fastenings to his jeans and tugging them down until he was able to kick them off. He ghosted his fingers across the waistline of his boxers before following with light flicks of his tongue. There was a warm damp spot he could feel as he pressed the palm of his hand against his erection.

"Hn…Tai…" Aiden moaned lifting his hips as Tai pulled off his boxers. "A-are you…are we…going to do it?"

"Mm hm," Tai nodded and ran his hands along his smooth thighs. "I hardly ever get the chance to do this and you feel so damn good…"

Aiden blushed as Tai leaned over him to open the side table drawer. He dug around until he took out a small bottle of cinnamon-scented lubricant and held up a condom. When Aiden saw the condom he shook his head. "N-no…We don't need it. I want to feel you…"

Tai tossed the condom back in and practically pounced on him. He dabbed some of the lubricant onto his fingers and slowly worked one into his puckered entrance. Aiden cried out, and at the same time Tai was licking and biting his chest and shoulder. He pulled him up for a hot, wet kiss, now so shaky with lust; he didn't care about being neat. A low moan was Tai's reward for working it in deeper and harder and he could feel Aiden relax around him as he added a second. Soon Aiden was rocking back against him as he pumped his fingers in and out. It wasn't long before Aiden was moaning over and over again; clawing at Tai's back, signaling that his fingers were starting to feel inadequate.

"Mm…baby…you want it bad, don't you…" Tai murmured, kissing and licking just below his ear.

'Ah~…Tai…" Aiden groaned, grinding his hips and Tai could feel his member rubbing against his stomach.

"Tell me, Ai'," Tai growled, nipping at his neck. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Oh….Tai….Shit," Aiden hissed. "I want it so bad…You feel so good…Tai….Fuck me…Give it to me!"

"Mm…So good, baby," Tai murmured as he kissed him on the mouth, slicking his cock with lubricant before slowly pushing it in. "Fuck you're so tight…"

Aiden lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Tai's hips, pushing him in deeper. "Tear it up." He growled, pulling Tai down and kissing him roughly, biting at his bottom lip.

Tai groaned as he started thrusting into him, making his own pace. He loved the feel of Aiden's hot muscles clenching around his thick length. And he loved the delicious sounds he made as he buried himself to the hilt in that tight heat, finding that one spot that made his lover spasm and cry out. He reached out and gripped Aiden's throbbing member, stroking it quickly and firmly until he matched his own quick, sharp thrusts. Aiden moaned, biting Tai's shoulder as an outlet for his passion. Tai was quieter, groaning and making soft noises – but Aiden was definitely a screamer. Already at the peak from previous ministrations, Tai felt about ready to burst. Aiden was pretty close too, his face reddened and he panted heavily, squirming and writhing. It only took a couple of squeezes for Aiden to cry out as his came, it coming in quick short bursts, covering Tai's hand and a few drops landed across his stomach. Tai slowed his pace just long enough for Aiden to watch him lick it all of his hand and suck it off his fingers, all the while eying him as if saying 'You're the sexiest thing alive'. Aiden blushed and rocked his hips, encouraging him to finish. After a few quick, hard thrusts, Tai came as well, the clenching of the hot muscles pushing him over the edge. He pulled out slowly a couple of minutes later, when he was sure it was all out, and then rolled over beside his lover.

As Tai refastened his pants, Aiden reached down to get his boxers and put them back on. He then reached into the side table drawer for his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one for himself, and then for Tai. "Damn…..Shit that was good…"

"Does this mean you're going to start teasing me more often?" Tai smirked and then took a drag.

"Maybe…." Aiden grinned, and then leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'm serious though. That was fucking amazing. Where did you learn to do it like that? Normally you're more…I don't know…gentler…"

Tai studied the cigarette for a moment before taking another puff. "Mom thinks I'm coming of age and my sex drive is going up. A.K.A. I'm losing patience for the slower baby crap."

"I don't mind," Aiden shrugged, sucking on his cancer stick as well. "I kind of like it better rougher. We're way past the 'first time slow and steady' stage. In all honesty, I just want you to fuck my brains out."

"I'm glad," Tai laughed, fumbling to pull a sheet over them before maneuvering his arm so Aiden could rest against his shoulder. "I've been uh…kinda wanting to do that for a while."

"You're wonderful," Aiden ran a finger teasingly down Tai's chest.

"So glad nobody's around…." Tai sighed, cuddling with him after he took the last drag of the cigarette he could. "I can give you all the attention you fucking deserve."

"All these years and we still scare my dad," Aiden laughed. "I think it's probably because you look like your dad…Only minus the burn wound."

"I'm starting to believe it," Tai nodded. "Several times both your mom and mine have called me by my dad's name. It's pretty weird."

"It doesn't surprise me," Aiden said softly. "Mom mentioned he was about our age when she met him…and when they went out. It probably brings back memory flashes. Same for your mom."

"Now dad's old," Tai snickered. "And despite being like, thirty-five, he's a pissy asshole. And a faggot."

"What brings this?" Aiden laughed.

"I came home from practice and saw him making out with Aang in the corridor by the gardens," Tai tried to hold back laughter. "It was scarring! It's like, dad, what the fuck. And he wonders why I have issues…Well if I come home to shit like that…. What's funny though is that mom honestly doesn't care. She's just all 'Yeah, they're like that'. Knowing her she's probably sleeping with Katara at the same time. I've heard stories of her lesbian adventures."

"I like how you're telling me this…." Aiden covered his mouth with his hand to keep his laughter quiet.

"It's funny!" Tai exclaimed. "I don't deny my parents are totally into each other. But at the same time they're so fucking gay it's like…wow. I think Ursa is the only straight one."

"Nope," Aiden shook his head. "Caught her and Netami experimenting last spring break."

"WHAT THE SHIT!" Tai exclaimed and buried his face in Aiden's shirt as he laughed like a lunatic.

"Oh, Tai…" Aiden chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You are so entertaining."

"You know," Tai pointed out. "When I do get the throne, I'm going to make a law that no one can be gay except for us. Because this shit is weirdly hilarious and I don't think I could deal with it."

"Correction," Aiden kissed the tip of his nose. "You're ridiculous."

"My life is a sitcom," Tai told him very seriously. "So much shit goes on it should be on television."

"Yours and mine both, love," Aiden nuzzled him.

"You smell like cinnamon…" Tai said quietly, still laughing.

"Well," Aiden smirked. "I do have cinnamon-scented lube shoved up my ass. I'm not surprised."

"It's yummy," Tai pouted.

"Of course it is," Aiden pecked him on the lips.

"Shit, I'm tired…." Tai grumbled, stroking Aiden's cheek with his thumb.

Thinking 'Gee, ya think?', Aiden smirked. "Want me to turn off the light so we can sleep?"

Tai hugged him tighter. "Yes please."

"Okay," Aiden tossed the cigarette butts into the trashcan across the room and pressed the button on the small remote that turned out the light. "Night, love."

"Night," Tai pulled him close and let him fall asleep with his head resting on his chest.

~*~

Light came home late from work that night, around one in the morning. After locking the door and taking off his jacket, he decided to check on his kids. Ginny had left a message on his answering machine that Zuko's brat was staying over. He had such high hopes when he was small that he'd be more like Mai but lo and behold- it was the spitting image of the bastard. He knew he shouldn't hold it against him, the kid was completely different. But it still disturbed him to see him with his son, knowing what they're up to.

He opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak and peered in. The room smelled of cigarette smoke, sex, and dirty laundry. It made his stomach churn- he'd have to verbally smack the kid for it later. But even still…they looked so sweet when they were asleep. He couldn't doubt that Tai was very good to Aiden, and cared for him. His arm draped across his waist and Aiden's head nuzzled under his chin. His personal feelings aside, he did trust Tai with his son. Same reason he let Netami be around his sister. They were good kids. It was just the sex thing….Ick. He sighed and closed the door.

"What…" He took a few steps down the hall before stopping and standing there. "…Why do I smell cinnamon?"

~*~

FIN~


End file.
